Backstage
by Bap3arls
Summary: Ini adalah kisah dibalik sebuah panggung untuk sebuah grup besar./Yang tidak mereka ketahui dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Dan yang tidak pernah terlihat dari belakang panggung./Kalian tidak mengerti, kalian tidak paham, kalian tidak tau rasanya menjadi aku.."/CHANBAEK/YAOI/T / NOT GS
1. Chapter 1

**Backstage**

 **Proudly Presents by :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bap3arls**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **And Others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance/Drama/ YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Menceritakan tentang Byun Baekhyun seorang pria dari desa yang bergabung dengan grup besar bernama EXO. Dan inilah kisah dari nama besarnya.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Ini adalah kisah dibalik sebuah panggung untuk sebuah grup besar. Ada begitu banyak kejadian yang tidak pernah terlihat atau tidak akan mungkin terlihat oleh banyak pasang mata tentang mereka.**_

 _ **Yang tidak mereka ketahui dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Dan yang tidak pernah terlihat dari belakang panggung.**_

" _ **Kalian tidak mengerti, kalian tidak paham, kalian tidak tau rasanya menjadi aku.."**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karena sebuah karya tidak pernah lepas dari tangan sang penciptanya.**_

 _ **Meskipun pada akhirnya karya itu akan di ikuti oleh oranglain.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **I just wanna tell u something. If u don't like EXO/CHANBAEK/GS or anything in this fiction please left this page.**

 **I make this for fun. Refreshing and just share not for bash or war.**

 **Thanks.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Ayah yang menentangku..**_

 _ **dan disitulah awal dimana aku memulai semuanya dari nol..**_

.

.

.

 _ **August, 2007.**_

Suasana sore hari di Bucheon saat ini hujan deras, semua orang yang ada disana berusaha untuk menghindari hujan dengan payung dan mantel atau sekedar berteduh di pinggir jalan atau emperan toko. Namun tidak dengan pria remaja satu ini, ia berlari sekencang mungkin.. dengan wajah yang penuh luka lebam dan airmata yang sedari tadi keluar dari mata kecilnya. Byun Baekhyun, pria itu baru saja dipukuli oleh ayahnya sendiri. Alasan yang sebenarnya membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Dan tidak mau menemui ayahnya kembali.

"BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI KAU!" Teriak sang ayah dari kejauhan.

Namun Baekhyun terus berlari sekencang mungkin, tidak peduli baju sekolahnya yang basah, nyeri disekitar wajahnya dan airmata yang terus keluar.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun berbalik, dan menatap ayahnya yang mulai kelelahan, masih sama seperti tadi. Di tangan kiri sang ayah ada ikat pinggang besi yang dipakai untuk memukulnya tadi.

"Ayah.. aku tidak mau." Baekhyun berkata sesenggukan melawan hujan.

Tuan Byun menghampiri anak bungsunya itu, kemudian berkacak pinggang depannya.

Baekhyun menciut, ia tundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau? Sadarlah, dirimu ini seorang laki-laki! Apa pendapat guru dan teman-temanmu nanti mengetahui kau berhubungan dengan sesama jenis huh?" tuan Byun terus memarahi Baekhyun.

Ya.. Baekhyun memang seorang penyuka sesama jenis, dan ayahnya sangat menentang hal itu. Baekhyun ke pergok oleh sang ayah sepulang sekolah tadi saat ia berpelukan dengan sang kekasih. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya mendapat pukulan keras dari ayahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendongak, mencoba menatap mata sang ayah yang sedang murka. "Ayah.. aku tidak mau.." Baekhyun berkata lirih.

"Ayo pulang!" Tuan Byun menarik sebelah lengan Baekhyun yang memerah. Baekhyun tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. "Baekhyun! Ayah mencoba sabar sedari tadi ya! Ayo pulang!" Tuan Byun mulai meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

Baekhyun menarik paksa tangannya, tetapi ketika ia hendak berlari, dengan cekatan tuan Byun menarik paksa kembali tangannya. "Kurang ajar kau! Ini demi kebaikanmu! Cepat.. kita pulang sekarang juga dan selesaikan masalah ini secara jantan!" Tuan Byun kini menyeret Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, Baekhyun mencoba berontak namun ia tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih besar dari ayahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Setibanya di depan rumah, Baekhyun di dorong paksa oleh ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka.

"Jae Hyun! Cepat kesini!" Tuan Byun berteriak kencang memanggil sang istri yang sedang berkutat di dapur dengan anak pertamanya.

"JAE HYUN!"

"Iya sebentar sayang, ada apa?" nyonya Byun keluar dari dapur dengan terburu-buru sambil mengelap tangannya ke apron. Matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang basah kuyup dan penuh dengan luka lebam.

Ia menghela napas dengan perlahan, tatapannya iba menatap anak bungsunya itu.

"Kau lihat dia? Urus dia baik-baik!" Tuan Byun menatap sengit Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. ganti bajumu dan mandilah. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik setelah itu, oke sayang?" Nyonya Byun tersenyum simpul kearah Baekhyun. Kata-katanya lembut, tatapan matanya juga teduh. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menangis kembali.

"Mama..." Baekhyun hendak memeluk ibunya itu, namun ucapan ayahnya sendiri yang membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Malu lah pada alat kelaminmu sendiri, cih.. anak lelaki macam apa kau yang sangat melakonis! Contoh kakakmu Byun!"

Baekhyun menatap ayahnya sekilas, kemudian beranjak keatas menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya kencang.

Nyonya Byun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun, kini menatap suaminya. "Kau tidak perlu memukulinya ditengah jalan seperti itu, sayang." Ucapnya lembut.

"Biar saja, biar kekasihnya itu liat jika aku sangat amat membenci hubungan mereka."

"Tapi Baekhyun sudah besar, umurnya sudah lima belas tahun. Ia sudah mengerti rasa malu, dan ia sudah tidak pantas mendapat pukulan seperti itu."

Tuan Byun menatap istrinya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Malu kau bilang? Aku lebih malu mempunyai anak sepertinya, kau tau? Percuma saja kita menyekolahkannya tinggi-tinggi dan membayar seluruh biaya kegiatan hapkido jika pada akhirnya ia menjadi penyuka sesama jenis!" Tuan Byun menaikkan suaranya.

"TAPI TIDAK DENGAN MEMUKULNYA! AKU SAKIT MELIHAT BAEKHYUN SEPERTI ITU!" Nyonya Byun yang sedari tadi mencoba pelan, akhirnya meledak juga.

"Kau berani membentakku demi anak itu? AKU MEMUKULNYA KARENA IA SALAH!" Tuan Byun menatap istrinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dimana letak salahnya hah? Semua butuh proses Byun Bae Woo!"

"JELAS SALAH! IA SALAH! IA MELANGGAR KEHENDAK TUHAN, KAU TAU? Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu membelanya kali ini! Aku akan memindahkannya!" putus sepihak tuan Byun.

"KAU-" Nyonya Byun menunjuk tuan Byun dengan jari telunjuknya, menatapnya tajam. Namun tidak ia teruskan perkataannya.

Ia berlalu, menaiki tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan tuan Byun sendirian di ruang tv itu.

"Baekhyun.. buka pintunya.." Nyonya Byun mencoba untuk tenang.

"Masuk saja mama.." Ucap Baekhyun dari dalam.

Pintu dibuka oleh nyonya Byun dari luar, kepalanya yang pertama menyembul dan memperlihatkan senyum tenangnya kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri baru saja mandi dan berniat memakai bajunya.

Nyonya Byun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Baekhyun yang penuh dengan warna biru langit.

Baekhyun telah selesai berpakaian, kemudian ia duduk di pinggir kasur menghadap ibunya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

Nyonya byun menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun. "Mama sudah memperingatkanmu kan untuk tidak berhubungan dengannya, sayang. Ayahmu sangat marah ketika melihat kau berpelukan tadi. Maafkan mama, mama sudah mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya sebenarnya, namun tuhan berkata lain Baek.." jelas nyonya Byun tenang.

"Mama.. tapi aku tidak ingin pisah dari Daehyun.."

"Pasti sakit ya lukamu ini? Ingin memeluk mama?" nyonya Byun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kemudian tangannya terlentang lebar sebagai tanda siap menerima pelukan dari buah hatinya.

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam menatap mata ibunya mencari kenyamanan, dengan satu senyuman Baekhyun memeluk ibunya erat.

"Kau tau sayang.. mama tidak pernah melarang kau dengan siapa dan ingin bagaimana kau mencintai seseorang. Namun, mama setuju apa yang dikatakan dengan ayahmu.. tuhan melarang kita bukan, untuk mencintai ciptaannya yang sesama jenis?" ucap nyonya Byun pelan seraya mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Kau mungkin akan di pindahkan oleh ayahmu, mungkin kerumah nenek.. mama harap kau bisa memikirkan keputusanmu kembali sayang, tidak semua perempuan di dunia ini sejahat dan mempunyai hati busuk seperti kekasihmu dulu. Kau harus ingat itu." nyonya Byun terus menasihati Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang tenang.

"Aku tidak ingin pisah dengan Daehyun, mama.. aku mencintainya.." Baekhyun berkata lirih, suaranya teredam di dada sang ibu.

Nyonya Byun melepas pelukan mereka, kemudian menangkup wajah sang anak. "Baekhyun.. tatap mama.."

Baekhyun menatap mata sang ibu yang teduh. "Usiamu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti arti cinta sesungguhnya sayang, mungkin perasaanmu pada Daehyun saat ini hanya sekedar rasa sama-sama suka, saling menyayangi dan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kau belum bisa menyimpulkan itu cinta, masih jauh perjalanmu untuk mengartikan itu cinta. Kelak.. akan ada yang memikat hatimu dengan arti cinta sesungguhnya. Jadi sekarang.. jangan menangis.. ayah bisa marah melihat atlet hapkido kebanggaannya ini melakonis seperti ini.." Ucap nyonya Byun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, kemudian memeluk sang ibu kembali. "Aku menyayangimu mama, semoga mama selalu dalam lindungan dan diberkahi tuhan."

"Ameen.. cha.. sekarang kita temui ayahmu ya. Setelah itu kita bersihkan lukamu ini. Mama sangat menyayangkan wajah dan kulit sebagus ini penuh luka lebam."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, kedua orang berbeda gender itu keluar dari kamar dengan posisi saling merangkul. Menuruni anak tangga dan kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan tuan Byun dan Baekbeom, kakak pertama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. ayah ingin bicara." Tuan Byun membuka percakapannya lebih dulu, menatap sang bungsu yang berada disamping istrinya.

"M-mau bicara.. ap-apa ayah?" Baekhyun merunduk, suaranya terdengar gugup. Tidak berani menatap mata sang ayah.

"Setelah semester genap nanti, ayah memindahkanmu ke rumah nenek, kau akan melanjutkan studi mu disana." Keputusan tuan Byun mengejutkan kedua putranya.

"Ayah.. Baekhyun masih harus menyelesaikan satu tingkat lagi, bukankah itu sangat singkat? Biarkan saja Baekhyun disini sampai ia lulus.." Baekbeom membela sang adik, tentu yang dikatakannya benar. Karena letak rumah nenek Baekhyun berada di dataran tinggi, daerah pegunungan. Dan akan berpengaruh pada studi adiknya itu.

"Ayah tidak ingin dibantah, kau pilih.. melanjutkan sekolah di Gangwondo atau kau berhenti sekolah dan bantu ayah bekerja?" Tuan Byun sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

Baekhyun menatap sang ibu yang tengah menggenggam tangannya. "Mama.. aku tidak mau.."

"JANGAN-ADA-YANG-COBA-MEMBELANYA!" Tuan Byun kembali menekan setiap perkataannya ketika mendengar rengekan Baekhyun.

"Sayang.. benar kata Baekbeom.. Baekhyun hanya satu tingkat lagi dan kemudian ia lulus.. setelah itu.."

"Cepat ambil keputusanmu Baekhyun! Ayah tidak akan membuat penawaran yang lain selain itu.." Tuan Byun mengabaikan ucapan istrinya.

"B-baiklah.. aku.. akan.. ke rumah nenek."

"BAGUS! Ayah harap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu dengan berhubungan sesama jenis lagi. Muak sekali melihatnya." Tuan Byun berlalu, meninggalkan ruang tv itu.

"Mama.." Baekhyun menjatuhkan airmatanya, kemudian memeluk ibunya erat.

"Baekhyun.. hyung janji akan mengunjungimu sesering mungkin. Kau tenang saja.." Baekbeom mencoba menghibur adiknya yang sedang bersedih.

"Nenek tidak sejahat ayahmu sayang, tenang saja.. mama akan bantu." Nyonya Byun mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun dengan sayang..

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **March, 2010.**_

Setelah upacara wisuda, semua siswa dan siswi menghampiri para orangtua mereka. Tidak terkecuali pria dengan wajah imut ini. Ia berlari menuju keluarganya yang sedang menunggunya di ujung lorong.

Setelah sampai depan keluarganya itu, si pria imut ini memeluk wanita yang paling ia sayangi lebih dulu.

"Mama.. aku akan pergi ke Busan." Suara seorang pria yang beranjak dewasa itu terdengar di ujung lorong aula, berbicara seoarang wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan mama.

"Kau yakin sayang? Tidak ingin meneruskan kuliah di Incheon saja?" ucap sang lawan bicara.

"Tidak mama.. keputusanku sudah bulat, aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah saja di Busan. Mama kan tau, aku sangat ingin memasuki perguruan tinggi khusus musik. Dan itu hanya ada di Busan."

"Baekhyun.." Wanita itu menyebut nama anaknya dengan suara lembut, "Mama khawatir dengan dirimu sayang, tidak ada sanak saudara kita disana, bagaimana kau hidup nanti, bagaimana dengan makan dan juga-"

"Mama.. aku sudah besar, usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, sebentar lagi juga sembilan belas kan? Mama tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan hidup dengan baik." Baekhyun tersenyum kearah ibunya.

"Bagaimana jika ayahmu tidak menyetujuimu sayang?"

"Aku sudah berbicara pada ayah sebulan yang lalu, ayah setuju dengan syarat.. aku tidak mengulangi kejadian saat usiaku lima belas tahun, hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum, memang sejak ia pindah ke rumah neneknya, Baekhyun tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan yang namanya cinta. Ia fokuskan dirinya pada studi demi kebahagiaan sang ayah dan ibu. Dan tidak terasa, sudah tiga tahun ia hidup tanpa adanya pendamping.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan berangkat sayang?"

"Karena test masuk perguruan tingginya dimulai bulan Juni, aku memutuskan untuk berangkat bulan depan mama.."

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang dan bergegas."

Nyonya Byun merangkul Baekhyun menuju parkiran, setelahnya mereka memasuki mobil dan menuju rumah nenek untuk bergegas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **April, 2010.**_

Baekhyun, dan keluarganya kini tiba disebuah apartement sederhana di sekitar kampus yang akan Baekhyun masuki. Baekhyun memasuki apartement yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ia kuliah.

"Ini apartement mu Baek, ayah membelinya sebulan setelah kau meminta izin untuk ke Busan. Kebetulan sekali ayah mempunyai kenalan di daerah sini, jadi mudah aksesnya. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya."Ya.. aku suka.. terimakasih ayah.." Baekhyu berkata sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah ayahnya yang berdiri depan ruang tamu.

"Bagus. Kau bisa berbenah mulai sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan tolong jangan mengulangi yang dulu-dulu. Atau kau akan ayah banting!" ucap tuan Byun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul, matanya menatap sang ibu yang menatapnya haru.

"Mama akan sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun.. jaga dirimu baik-baik ya sayang. Perhatikan pola makan dan jangan lupa beribadah juga." Nyonya Byun memeluk Baekhyun dan memperingatkan anaknya dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Baik mama.. aku tidak akan lupa."

Pelukan mereka terlepas. "Mama tidak akan lama Baek, Hyung-mu juga sedang membutuhkan mama. Kau tau kan ia sedang sakit?" nyonya Byun mengambil tasnya, kemudian berdiri disamping tuan Byun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sampaikan salamku pada Hyung dan juga nenek." Baekhyun berujar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mama tinggal ya sayang.. jangan lupa hubungi rumah jika ada perlu." Nyonya Byun melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Oke." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kemudian matanya beralih pada tiga travel bag yang ia bawa. "Hahh.. baiklah, hari ini aku akan berbenah." Baekhyun bertolak pinggang, sambil menatap travel bagnya.

Dan dimulailah aksi menyusun baju dalam lemari, memasak dan membereskan peralatan belajarnya. Setelah itu Baekhyun membuka laptopnya dan mem browsing sebuah situs perguruan tinggi.

"Jadi testnya di percepat bulan ini ya? Hmm.." Baekhyun menscroll down layar monitor dengan mousenya.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengisi formulirnya sekarang.." Baekhyu men- sign up situs tersebut, kemudian tangannya berkutat pada keyboard laptopnya. Mendaftarkan dirinya untuk sebuah test di perguruan tinggi incarannya.

"Selesai.." ucap Baekhyun lega setelah lima belas menit berkutat dengan layarnya. Setelah itu ia menutup laptopnya dan berlalu tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun hendak mengikuti test sebagai mahasiswa disalah satu departement seni. Baekhyun sedang duduk seorang diri di kursi taman, sambil sesekali membaca bukunya. Test akan dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi, sedangkan ia sudah datang sejak pukul delapan, sengaja memang. Karena Baekhyun tidak ingin terlambat, lebih baik ia menunggu daripada ia terlambat dan gagal ikut test, pikirnya.

Sudah bosan dengan buku bacaannya, Baekhyun memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, kemudian memutar sebuah lagu dan menyanyikannya.

 _Geudael bomyeon eolgeuri bbalgaejigo_

 _Geudael bomyeon gaseumi dugeun dugeun_

 _Aicheoreom sujubge malhago_

 _Geudael bomyeon gwaenshiri useumi na_

 _Babocheoreom jakkuman geurae_

 _Ama naege sarangi on geot gata_

Baekhyun menyanyikan dengan sangat fasih lagu dari CN- Blue dengan judul Love Light itu. tak disadarinya seseorang duduk di kursi taman dengan membelakangi dirinya.

 _Geudaeneun lovely_

 _Jeo haneul haetsal boda nuni busyeoyo_

 _Nae mamsok eodun gotkkaji balkke bichuneun_

 _Namaneui sarang bit_

"suaramu bagus.." ucap seorang pria setelah Baekhyun bernyanyi.

Baekhyun terkejut, kemudian menoleh ke arah belakang, dan mendapati pria dengan topi dan mantel.

"Tuan.. berbicara pada saya?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi? Apakah kau melihat orang di sekitar sini selain kita?" pria itu kini menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"A-ah.. terimakasih tuan.."

"Boleh berkenalan?"

Baekhyun terkejut, matanya melebar.

"Aku Junyeong, ini kartu namaku. Aku salah satu staff yang sedang mencari bakat anak-anak Korea. Kau lihat ini?" pria itu menyerahkan id card pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot sempurna. "SM Entertainment? Tuan.. anda.. dari perusahaan besar ini?"

"Ya.. ku rasa kau mempunyai peluang besar di perusahaan ini. Datanglah lusa, untuk sebuah audisi disini. kau, akan aku rekomendasikan pada atasanku. Bagaimana?" pria itu menawarkan penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Tap-tapi.. aku.."

"Datang saja jika kau berminat. Tapi ku peringatkan.. hanya orang yang di rekomendasikan yang mempunyai peluang besar, seperti dirimu. Dan penawaran ini hanya berlaku satu kali. Aku tidak akan menawarkanmu kembali.." pria itu meletakkan id cardnya di atas telapak tangan Baekhyun, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun menatap kosong id card yang ia terima, ia bimbang dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Namun suara ponsel mengagetkannya. Segera ia rogoh saku jeansnya dan terpampang nama sang ibu dilayar ponselnya.

"Halo mama?"

" _Hari ini kau ada test kan sayang? Bagaimana persiapanmu?"_

"Ya.. sudah dikatakan siap mama, doakan aku ya semoga bisa lulus." Baekhyun memohon doa pada sang ibu.

Terdengar suara tawa merdu di seberang telepon sana. _"Mama selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk semua anak mama.. kerjakan yang benar ya sayang, jangan gugup, oke?"_

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Baik mama.." namun ia mengingat sesuatu. "Mama? Aku minta saran boleh?"

" _Saran apa sayang? Katakan saja."_

"Aku baru saja mendapat undangan untuk audisi di sebuah label musik ternama. Mama tau SMENT? Perusahaan milik Lee sooman itu? yang mendebutkan Super Junior, Boa, Kangta dan TVXQ?"

" _Tentu mama tau, lalu saran apa yang ingin kau pinta sayang?"_

"Audisi ini dilakukan lusa mama, dan aku hanya mendapatkan penawaran sekali. Menurut mama, apakah aku harus ikuti audisi ini?"

" _Hmm.. bagaimana ya? Mama tidak ingin memaksamu Baek, kau lebih tau minat dan bakatmu dimana. Jika kau tertarik mengikuti audisi itu ya silahkan. Apalagi kau tadi bilang hanya sekali kan penawaran itu berlaku?"_ terdengar suara ibunya yang setuju.

"Jadi mama setuju?" ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

" _Mengapa tidak jika itu untuk kebaikanmu sayang?"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." terdengar suara speaker mengumumkan jika test akan segera dimulai. "Mama.. sudah dulu ya, test ku 20 menit lagi akan dimulai. Kirim salamku pada ayah dan juga Hyung ya ma, ppaing~" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, kemudian ia beranjak dan menuju gedung kampus.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku tunggu subway yang akan membawanya menuju Seoul, ia rapatkan jaketnya. Hari ini ia akan mengikuti sebuah audisi pencarian bakat. Berkat keyakinan hatinya dan dukungan dari sang ibu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan tekad untuk mengikuti audisi.

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan, apalagi kesempatan ini hanya berlaku satu kali? Pikirnya.

Sebuah tepukan dibahu kanannya menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia tolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria yang lumayan.. tampan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" ucap pria itu.

' _Astaga.. suaranya..'_ Baekhyun berucap dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terpesona lagi pada sosok pria.

"Hey?" Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya depan wajah Baekhyun.

Dengan semburat pink yang muncul dari pipinya, Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup. "Y-Ya.. sepertinya.."

Pria itu merogoh saku mantelnya, kemudian menyerahkan dua buah hotpack pada Baekhyun. "Aku membawa lebih, kau boleh mengambilnya."

Sejenak, Baekhyun tatap pria itu, selain tampan.. ternyata pria ini baik.

"Te-terimakas-sih.." Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas.

"Kau ingin kemana?" pria itu bertanya kembali.

"Aku.. ingin ke Seoul.. ada undangan.." Baekhyun berucap lebih santai.

"Undangan? Anak kecil sepertimu mendapat undangan apa di Seoul?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, apa kata pria ini? Anak kecil? "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun tuan, dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Baru saja kemarin aku ikut test disalah satu perguruan tinggi." Baekhyun membela dirinya, kemudian melanjutkan.. "Aku mendapat undangan dari seorang staff SMENT."

Pria itu menoleh. "SMENT? Perusahaan enterntain itu?"

"Ya... untuk sebuah audisi. Audisi pencarian bakat."

Pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selamat ya.. semoga kau lulus.." ucap pria itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat senyum itu, dengan refleks Baekhyun juga membentuk sebuah senyuman..

"Oya.. Kenalkan.. aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Usiaku sama denganmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun.."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan merekapun berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N.**

 **Fanfic baru, ide baru. And the first time buat fanfic YAOI.**

 **Sebenarnya ff ini ide dari kak Ije, kakak sepupu yang sangat luar biasa dengan cerita-ceritanya tentang kehidupan Baekhyun.**

 **Entah benar atau tidak sih, sebenarnya. Karena kak Ije sendiri bilang, belum bisa dikatakan benar.**

 **Jadi ini itu menceritakan kehidupan Baekhyun yang selama ini tersebar dikalangan fansite ataupun fans. Itu aja.**

 **Dan muncullah ide untuk bikin ff ini, dengan tujuan.. siapapun kalian.. haters sekalipun.. iniloh bayangan kehidupan realnya Baekhyun.**

 **Ya meskipun Cuma sebuah imagine aja.**

 **Silahkan dibaca dan di review.**

 **Jangan lupa juga baca dan review ff pertamaku, overdose with love.**

 **Ps : kemungkinan overdose with love di update dua hari lagi, jadi mohon bersabar ya.**

 **Thank u~**

* * *

 **-** _ **Cause CB are my Flashlight-**_

 _ **-Bap3arls-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Backstage**

 **Proudly Presents by :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bap3arls**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol EXO**

 **Byun Baekhyun EXO**

 **And Others**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance/Drama/ YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Menceritakan tentang Byun Baekhyun seorang pria dari desa yang bergabung dengan grup besar bernama EXO. Dan inilah kisah dari nama besarnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ini adalah kisah dibalik sebuah panggung untuk sebuah grup besar. Ada begitu banyak kejadian yang tidak pernah terlihat atau tidak akan mungkin terlihat oleh banyak pasang mata tentang mereka.**_

 _ **Yang tidak mereka ketahui dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. Dan yang tidak pernah terlihat dari belakang panggung.**_

" _ **Kalian tidak mengerti, kalian tidak paham, kalian tidak tau rasanya menjadi aku.."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karena sebuah karya tidak pernah lepas dari tangan sang penciptanya.**_

 _ **Meskipun pada akhirnya karya itu akan di ikuti oleh oranglain.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **I just wanna tell u something. If u don't like EXO/CHANBAEK/YAOI or anything in this fiction please left this page.**

 **I make this for fun. Refreshing and just share not for bash or war.**

 **Thanks.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Preview :**_

" _Undangan? Anak kecil sepertimu mendapat undangan apa di Seoul?"_

 _Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, apa kata pria ini? Anak kecil? "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun tuan, dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Baru saja kemarin aku ikut test disalah satu perguruan tinggi." Baekhyun membela dirinya, kemudian melanjutkan.. "Aku mendapat undangan dari seorang staff SMENT."_

 _Pria itu menoleh. "SMENT? Perusahaan enterntain itu?"_

" _Ya... untuk sebuah audisi. Audisi pencarian bakat."_

 _Pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Selamat ya.. semoga kau lulus.." ucap pria itu._

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat senyum itu, dengan refleks Baekhyun juga membentuk sebuah senyuman.._

" _Oya.. Kenalkan.. aku, namaku Park Chanyeol.." mereka berajabat tangan, kemudian Chanyeol kembali berucap, "Usiaku sama denganmu.." Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun._

" _Aku Byun Baekhyun.."_

 _Dan merekapun berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum satu sama lain._

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kereta kita sudah datang, ayo Baekhyun.." Chanyeol lah yang pertama melepaskan jabatan tangan itu, dirinya segera memakai kembali tas punggungnya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul langkah Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin duduk bersamaku tidak?" Chanyeol kembali menawarkan Baekhyun ketika sampai di dalam kereta.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol, kemudian ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, kemari.. disana sepertinya cukup untuk kita berdua." Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun, kemudian mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk jalan lebih dulu, ketika Baekhyun memimpin jalan menuju bangku yang terletak diujung lorong, Chanyeol dengan sengaja meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Baekhyun.

Apa Chanyeol tidak sadar, kalau saat ini jantung Baekhyun berpacu sangat cepat. Padahal ini baru sentuhan biasa, namun entah mengapa perasaan Baekhyun berbeda pada Chanyeol.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun lebih dulu untuk duduk di pojok.

"Hmm.. Chanyeol, aku belum sempat bertanya tadi.. kau sendiri ingin kemana?" Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya sampai menyentuh dinding kereta agar Chanyeol bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat. Yang tidak perlu kau ketahui." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun nyengir. "O-ohh.. okay.." dan kemudian mereka terdiam satu sama lain, Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan earphone nya. Sesekali mata Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol _, 'sepertinya Chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih. Bahagia sekali ketika melihat ponselnya.'_ Pikir Baekhyun dalam hati, kemudian ia pakai kupluk hoodienya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir jantungnya yang sesak.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan ketika keluar dari pintu stasiun bawah tanah, berbincang layaknya teman dan tersenyum ketika dirasanya ada hal yang lucu.

"Baekhyun.. kurasa sampai sini saja perjumpaan kita, aku harus menuju kearah sana..." Chanyeol menunjuk arah utara, kemudian matanya beralih pada Baekhyun kembali. "Nanti kau tinggal menyeberang jalan ini saja, dan tanyakan pada orang diujung jalan sana gedung smtown. Ku yakin kau akan diaudisi disana terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah.

"B-baiklah.. terimakasih Chanyeol.." Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas.

"Aku pergi ya.. sampai jumpa dilain waktu Baekhyun.." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, jarak mereka semakin jauh. Dan Baekhyun pun membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Setelah pandangan Chanyeol semakin jauh dari matanya, Baekhyun menghela napas.. "Hhhh~ sudah ku duga, pertemuan singkat yang membawa perasaan sesaat lebih menyakitkan daripada kejadian yang dulu.." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Tak lama setelah konflik batinnya itu, Baekhyun menyebrang jalan melalui zebracross mengikuti para pejalan kaki yang menuju kearah selatan kota Seoul itu. Baekhyun membaca id card staff sm yang menemuinya ketika di Busan dulu, kemudian menghubungi nomor yang tertera disana.

"Halo? Ini dengan Baekhyun. Aku mendapatkan nomor telepon ini dari salah satu staff yang menemuiku di Busan.." Jeda Baekhyun mengawali percakapan teleponnya, "Ah iya.. Tuan Junyeong yang memberitahuku.. aku telah tiba di Seoul, tepatnya di depan Cafe Freestyle. Aku harus kemana ya menuju tempat audisi?" Tanya Baekhyun pada salah satu staff yang berbicara padanya itu.

"Ah, baiklah.. aku mengerti.." Kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus, Baekhyun hanya disuruh menunggu, karena nanti tuan Junyeong sendiri yang akan menjemputnya.

Hanya berselang lima menit, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sedan berhenti tepat di depannya, dan tampaklah pria dewasa yang memakai T-Shirt hitam yang tak lain adalah tuan Junyeong.

"Baekhyun kan? Cepat masuk." Tanpa banyak basa-basi tuan Junyeong menyuruh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sedannya.

Mobil mulai di jalankan. "Santai saja, tidak usah tegang. Kau sebenarnya sudah diterima, tetapi nanti ikut saja prosedur audisinya ya, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan." Tuan Junyeong berujar santai, perkataannya barusan membuat perubahan wajah Baekhyun yang awalnya gugup menjadi terkejut.

"Ak-aku? Sud-sudah di..terima? bagai-mana.. bisa?"

Tuan Junyeong menoleh sekilas kearah Baekhyun, dan tak lama fokus kembali pada kemudinya. "Ada satu hal yang membuatku dan perusahaan menginginkan kau untuk bergabung. Nanti akan dijelaskan alasan dan juga prosedur penerimaannya."

Dan setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi, Baekhyun masih dalam keterkejutannya yang bukan main, bagaimana bisa perusahaan sebesar SMENT menerimanya yang bahkan belum mengikuti audisi? Sungguh aneh bukan..

.

.

.

* * *

.

Setelah tiba di depan gedung smtown, Baekhyun di persilahkan masuk oleh tuan Junyeong menuju sebuah aula yang cukup besar, dan tentu saja sudah ramai oleh peserta audisi.

"Nah Baekhyun, ini nomor pesertamu, kau pakai saja.. nanti apapun yang mereka katakan di dalam kau hanya boleh menjawab 'iya'. Mengerti? Mereka sudah mengetahui dirimu adalah bawaanku." Tuan Junyeong berkata santai, kemudian mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun, dan berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun duduk disalah satu bangku dekat dengan jendela ruangan itu, ia perhatikan nomor pesertanya, nomor 04.. semoga angka keberuntungan, pikirnya. Ia pegangi dadanya yang kian berdetak semakin cepat ketika layar LED itu menunjukkan peserta nomor 1-3 untuk memasuki ruang audisi, itu artinya ia akan di kloter kedua dengan nomor urut 1, jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang ketika dilihatnya peserta nomor 1 dan 2 keluar dengan wajah yang masih tegang.

Dan tibalah saatnya, layar itu menunjukkan peserta nomor 4-6 untuk memasuki ruang audisi. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan dengan jantung yang masih berdetak cepat.

Dilihatnya saingannya saat ini seorang lelaki dengan style seperti artis dan seorang gadis remaja yang memiliki wajah cantik karena make up nya.

"Byun Baekhyun, Kim Hojeon, dan Lee Sundae? Aku hanya akan memberikan kalian satu kali menyanyi dan kemudian aku akan menantang kalian lewat lagu yang aku pilih, mengerti?" juri wanita itu berbicara dengan nada penuh mengintimidasi.

"Byun Baekhyun?" keempat mata juri itu tertuju padanya. "Silahkan tunjukan bakatmu."

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam, kemudian alunan dari The Ray's dengan judul Farewell keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tak disadarinya saking menghayati lantunannya, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dan juri tidak berniat untuk mengganggu penghayatan Baekhyun yang begitu dalam.

Lagu itu telah selesai, Baekhyun membuka kembali matanya dan menemukan semua mata tertuju padanya, termasuk saingannya sendiri.

"Jadi Baekhyun.. kami sepakat untuk tidak menantangmu di audisi kedua, untuk itu kau boleh keluar melalui pintu sebelah kirimu, temui tuan Junyeong sekarang juga." Juri wanita itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk keluar, dengan kikuk Baekhyun mengikuti arahan juri tersebut.

Ketka ia keluar dari pintu kirinya, ia menemukan tuan Junyeong yang sedang berdiri dengan seorang lelaki berpakaian formal.

"Eoh? Baekhyun sudah selesai? Kemari.." tuan Junyeong menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan, kemudian membungkuk depan dua lelaki dewasa itu. "Ini anak yang ku maksud itu tuan, anda bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana rupa wajah dan juga perawakannya kan? Aset besar." Tuan Junyeong berbicara kepada lelaki berpakaian formal itu.

"Aku suka pilihanmu, bawa ia keruangan sekarang." Lelaki berpakaian formal itu berjalan lebih dulu, diikuti tuan Junyeong dan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nah Baekhyun, sekarang kami akan menjelaskan padamu apa yang menjadi pertanyaanmu di mobil tadi, jadi sekarang kita ke ruang tuan Youngmin." Tuan Junyeong membawa Baekhyun pergi menuju lantai 5 gedung itu, kemudian tiba diruangan dengan tulisan CEO. Dengan dipimpin tuan berpakaian formal, mereka memasuki ruangan itu yang sebelumnya sudah diketuk.

Kedua orang dewasa itu membungkuk di depan pria dengan wajah dinginnya yang sedang duduk di balik meja itu, mau tak mau Baekhyun juga ikut membungkukkan dirinya mengikuti pergerakan dua orang dewasa itu.

"Sudah mendapatkan anak istimewa?" tanya tuan dibalik meja yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai tuan Youngmin, mengingat pembicaraan tuan Junyeong tadi.

"Ini anaknya tuan, saya menemukannya di Busan beberapa hari silam." Ucap tuan Junyeong dengan suara sopannya.

Tuan Youngmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan hanya mampu memilin T-Shirt dan menatap tuan Youngmin dengan pandangan bingungnya.

Tuan Youngmin menilik penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian duduk di sofa. "Silahkan duduk.." semuanya mengikuti arahan tuan Youngmin untuk duduk di sofa seberangnya.

"Jadi siapa namanya?"

Tuan Junyeong menyenggol lengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang menyadari kode dari tuan Junyeong langsung menatap tuan Youngmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Nama saya Byun Baekhyun tuan."

Tuan Youngmin mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau ini seorang pria atau wanita?"

"A-ah.. tentu saja saya seorang pria tuan." Jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

"Oh, maafkan pertanyaanku barusan, aku kira kau ini seorang wanita berpenampilan seperti pria, jika itu benar maka kau tidak akan ku masukan dalam satu tim. Baiklah kalau begitu, Baekhyun kau sudah dijelaskan apa saja oleh Junyeong?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Hanya dijelaskan bahwa saya telah di terima, sebenarnya itu yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar dalam pikiran saya tuan, saya diberitahu ketika hendak menuju kesini, padahal saya belum mengikuti audisi.." ucap Baekhyun lebih santai.

Tuan Youngmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar, memang aku hanya menyuruh Junyeong mencari satu orang lagi dengan kriteria yang aku sebutkan itu, dan kau ku kira masuk kedalamnya. Jadi kau bisa dibilang anak istimewa, kau diterima dalam perusahaan ini hanya karena rupa wajah, bakat dan juga penampilanmu."

"Perlu kau ketahui dalam perusahaan ini, bakat saja tidak cukup, tapi look dan juga sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian oranglain dari dirimulah point utamanya. Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya.. apakah kau melakukan operasi plastik atau suntik yang selama ini dilakukan oleh kebanyakan anak remaja?" tanya tuan Youngmin to the point.

"Aku melakukannya hanya dibagian lingkar mata saja tuan, selebihnya tidak."

"Bagus, karena persyaratan dalam perusahaan ini perubahan wajah melalui operasi plastik hanya boleh dilakukan semaksimalnya 35% dari bentuk wajah aslinya, kau tentu tau pengalaman grup seperti Super Junior dan SNSD yang mungkin sudah banyak dibicarakan masyarakat melakukan operasi besar-besaran, itu juga berdampak pada perusahaan." Tuan Youngmin menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Baekhyun.

"Kau baca saja kertas ini semua, itu semua persyaratan dan prosedur dalam perusahaan ini, dan perlu kau ketahui.. kami semua memilihmu sebagai anak istimewa tidak hanya karena bakatmu dalam bernyanyi, jika wajah dan suara sepertimu aku yakin diluar sana banyak, ada satu point yang tidak perlu kau ketahui tentang dirimu yang menjadi pusat perhatianku."

Baekhyun menatap tuan Youngmin yang menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh, menurut Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, buka halaman tiga dan mari kita bahas.." tuan Youngmin membuka lembar yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun dan dua orang dewasa lainnya pegang. "Disitu ada point tentang prosedur dan perjanjian antara perusahaan dengan calon training, bisa kalian liat?"

"Ya tuan.." jawab ketiga orang di seberangnya serempak.

"Aku hanya mengambil beberapa point saja, yang pertama.. calon training akan ditanggung seluruh biaya hidupnya oleh perusahaan, tempat tinggal, uang makan, transportasi, uang pendidikan dan juga uang saku. Dan orangtua dari calon training tersebut akan mendapatkan uang seminimalnya satu juta won dalam waktu per tiga bulan sekali, dan calon training hanya diperbolehkan pulang ketika tanggal merah berkepentingan seperti contoh hari natal. Selama masa training, tidak diperkenankan mempunyai akun sosial media dan juga memberitahu kepada kerabat dekat jika dirinya adalah training sment. Dan calon training, jika sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian kontrak kerja harus wajib mematuhi seluruh perintah dari perusahaan, jika melanggar perjanjian yang berlaku maka jalur hukumlah penyelesaiannya. Bagaimana Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang awalnya terfokus pada point-point dalam lembaran kertas itu, kini menatap tuan Junyeong dan Youngmin secara bergantian. "Tuan.. tetapi saya harus berunding dengan kedua orangtua saya dulu."

"Itu masalah kedua setelah ini, yang terpenting niat darimu dahulu, ingat.. kau akan dijamin semuanya. Pendidikanmu, kehidupanmu bahkan jika kau sakit keras perusahaan yang akan membiayakannya, dan masa depanmu terjamin jika kau bergabung dengan kami." Rayu tuan Youngmin kepada Baekhyun.

"Terima saja Baekhyun, kau akan langsung dimasukkan dalam tim yang sebentar lagi akan debut, sudah dengar belum deklarasi tuan Sooman disalah satu universitas bahwa kami akan mendebutkan sebuah boygrup dengan total member banyak dan terbagi dalam dua tim?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Untuk yang satu itu, saya baru mendengarnya sekarang tuan."

"Maka dari itu, bergabung sajalah.. kami hanya membutuhkan satu calon, setelah itu kau akan dilatih selama satu tahun dan kemudian debut."

Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun, ia tergiur akan tawaran ini.. namun tentu saja ia memikirkan orangtuanya.

"Kami akan memanggil orangtuamu kesini, kalau perlu kami akan menjemputnya, dan kemudian penandatanganan kontrak. Bagaimana?" tanya tuan berpakaian formal yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku bersedia bergabung dalam perusahaan anda, tuan.."

"Bagus, Junyeong, siapkan mobil, jemput orangtua anak ini dan jelaskan padanya secara bertahap seperti biasanya."

"Baik tuan.." kedua orang dewasa itu keluar, menyisakan Baekhyun dan juga tuan Youngmin didalamnya.

"Jadi Baekhyun, selamat datang di dunia barumu dan selamat bergabung dengan kami." Ucap tuan Youngmin dengan pandangan intens.

Baekhyun hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja dan semoga orangtuanya menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun menjalani kehidupan barunya, menjadi seorang trainee dalam sebuah perusahaan besar. Menyanyi adalah hobby nya, namun ia tidak pernah terpikirkan akan menjadi seorang entertain, Baekhyun dan orangtuanya menunggu dalam ruang tunggu gedung itu, kemudian tuan Junyeong kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Baekhyun? Sudah siap?" tanya tuan Junyeong dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah tuan, barang-barangku juga sudah dikemas dibawah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membawa barangmu menuju asrama. Kau akan diantar oleh guru Sooman, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai." Jeda tuan Junyeong, kemudian matanya terfokus pada kedua orangtua Baekhyun. "Tuan dan Nyonya akan saya antar pulang setelah kita menaruh barang-barang Baekhyun, jadi kita berangkat sekarang tuan, nyonya?" tawar tuan Junyeong.

"Biarkan aku melihat Baekhyun pergi dulu, sebelum kemudian melepasnya." Ucap nyonya Byun, kemudian ia memeluk anaknya erat. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang, kalau ada yang membully mu, keluarkan jurus andalanmu, okay?"

"Baik mama, mama juga jaga diri mama baik-baik, ayah juga.. aku akan kembali kerumah setiap tanggal merah tiba, jadi.. tenang saja, aku juga janji akan menghubungi mama dan ayah sesering mungkin."

"Sudahlah.. fokus saja pada masa trainingmu, ayah dan mama tidak apa-apa.. yang penting kau harus sehat dan sukses."

Tak lama pembicaraan itu, seseorang datang dengan membawa selembar kertas. "Byun Baekhyun ya?"

"A-ah.. Guru Lee Sooman. Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan.." setelah membalikkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun membungkuk sekilas ketika dilihatnya orang yang mempunyai perusahaan ini datang menghampirinya.

"Ah santai saja, bagaimana? Kau siap dihari pertamamu menjadi seorang trainee? Tenang saja.. kau akan dilatih oleh mereka yang sudah profesional." Jelas tuan Sooman dengan santai, dan tak lupa senyuman khasnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku siap tuan.."

"Bagus, kau harus punya semangat yang tinggi, teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu di lantai 8, jadi bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" tanya tuan Sooman. "Ah.. tuan dan nyonya Byun, izinkan saya membawa anak anda pergi sekarang."

"Ah.. mengapa anda yang meminta izin Lee Sooman-ssi? Tidak apa-apa silahkan bawalah ia pergi, dan tolong latih ia dengan baik.. aku sangat percaya pada perusahaanmu ini." Ucap tuan Byun.

"Terimakasih atas hal itu tuan, ayo Baekhyun.. kau sudah telat 15menit." Ucap tuan Sooman.

"Baik tuan.. ayah.. mama.." Baekhyun beralih pada kedua orangtuanya, kemudian memeluk kedua orangtuanya itu secara bergantian. "Doakan aku ya.."

"Semoga sukses dan sehat selalu, tuhan memberkatimu." Ucap tuan Byun, tak lama pelukan itu terlepas, dan Baekhyun menghilang setelah dirinya dan tuan Sooman menaiki lift.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Nah di point ini, nanti kau akan dilatih koreografi sama seperti yang lainnya, jadi ku harapkan kau akan serius dalam project kali ini Baek, karena sesungguhnya sudah sangat lama perusahaan membuat konsep ini dan memikirkannya secara matang, kau harusnya beruntung bergabung dalam tim ini, aku rasa akan menjadi tim yang solid mengingat ini project baru dengan konsep baru, kau setuju dengan pendapatku kan?" tanya tuan Sooman pada Baekhyun ketika mereka di dalam lift.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tapi guru, ada berapa kira-kira member yang bergabung dalam grup ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai tertarik akan grup yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagiannya.

"Satu lusin, jumlah member itu akan ada 12. Pokoknya aku menjamin ini akan sukses besar." Tuan Sooman tersenyum membayangkan suksesnya grup baru sment.

'TING'

Dentingan lift berbunyi, dan terbukalah pintu lift itu. "Ayo Baekhyun, ruang latihannya ada di ujung lorong ini." Tuan Sooman berjalan lebih dulu.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Wow.." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya ketika melihat ruangan dalam lantai 8 ini, banyak koridor dan banyak ruang latihan. Dengan dekorasi yang sama, elegan dan nyaman.

"Ya beginilah ruangan trainingnya. Untuk yang sudah debut, ada di koridor 3, kau bisa lihat diseberang sana?" tuan Sooman menunjuk koridor 3, dan di masing-masing ruangan ada tulisan masing-masing grup.

"Besar sekali lantai 8 ini tuan.." Baekhyun berucap dengan pandangannya yang masih berkeliling, memperhatikan setiap detail dindingnya.

"Hahaha.. memang di design seperti itu, nah ruangan calon grupmu ada di ujung koridor ini, ayo kita percepat langkahnya." Tuan Sooman membelokkan diri ketika sampai dalam ujung lorong itu, dan memasuki koridor terakhir, dan mereka berjalan cepat untuk mencapai ruangan di ujung koridor itu.

"Sampai, ingat. Jangan banyak bicara jika kau anak istimewa, mereka akan membully mu, biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya, mengerti?" ucap tuan Sooman.

"Bully?" seketika nyali Baekhyun menciut ketika membayangkan bullying apa yang akan ia terima jika nanti teman satu grupnya itu tau, dan semakin gugup ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Selamat siang semuanya, maafkan kami telat. Nah.. ini adalah teman terakhir yang akan bergabung dalam grup kalian." Ucapan tuan Sooman semakin membuat nyali Baekhyun ciut, Baekhyunpun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Ayo beri salam padanya.."

"Annyeonghaseyo.." ucap semua orang dalam ruangan itu, menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun. Semakin membuat ia menundukkan kepalanya. Suara khas laki-laki semua..

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu Baekhyun.."

"Halo.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sekilas. "Aku Byun Baekhyun, mohon bimbingannya semua, sangat senang bergabung dengan kalian semua." Baekhyun sedikit melirik menatap semua calon temannya itu, dan kembali merunduk ketika melihat pria dengan mata pandanya sedang memandanginya sinis.

"Jadi, Baekhyun ini dipilih langsung oleh tuan Youngmin untuk gabung bersama dalam tim ini, katakanlah ia anak istimewa, tetapi ia akan mendapatkan fasilitas dan latihan yang sama seperti kalian, jadi mohon dengan sangat jangan melakukan bullying, mengerti?"

"Baik guru.." semuanya serempak menjawab ucapan tuan Sooman.

"Nah Baekhyun, tegakkan kepalamu dan tatap satu-satu teman barumu." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, wajah-wajah asing yang tidak ia kenali sebelumnya, dan wajah itu ada berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang flat, tersenyum bahkan sinis terhadapnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu leader." Ucap tuan Sooman.

"Namaku Joonmyeon, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap leader tim itu, membungkuk sekilas dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Namaku Yifan, senang bertemu denganmu.." yang satu ini, tatapannya dingin dan wajahnya datar.

"Namaku Minseok, senang bertemu denganmu.." pria satu ini, tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Namaku Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu.." pria itu tersenyum ramah, membuat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman juga.

"Namaku Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu.." pria satu ini sedikit malu-malu memperkenalkan dirinya, Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Namaku Jongdae, senang bertemu denganmu..." seperti Luhan, pria ini tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu.." pria satu ini berwajah datar, tanpa ekpresi.

"Namaku Yixing, senang bertemu denganmu..." tersenyum simpul hingga menyembulkan dimple nya.

"Namaku Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu..." sama seperti Yifan tadi, dingin dan datar.

"Namaku Tao, senang bertemu denganmu.." yang satu ini, tatapannya berbeda sendiri, sinis..

"Dimana seorang lagi?" tanya tuan Sooman.

"Sedang ke toilet, sebentar lagi-"

"Maafkan aku telat.." pria itu berlari, kemudian berdiri disamping Tao.

Seketika Baekhyun melototkan matanya, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Perkenalkan dirimu.."

"Halo.. namaku Chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu.." Chanyeol belum menatapnya, namun ia langsung memperkenalkan diri.

Dan ketika ia selesai membungkuk, padangan mereka bertemu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menunjukkan senyumannya, membuat hati Baekhyun berdesir. Dan gerakan tangan serta bibir Chanyeol semakin membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

.

.

Gerakan tangan yang menunjuknya, dan gerakan bibir..

.

.

.

.

"it's you.."

.

.

.

.

.

Adalah pengantar berikutnya, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Astaga Jantungku! Chanyeol!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TBC.

.

* * *

.

.

 **BIG THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS AND SILENT READERS**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Cause ur review are my moodbooster.**

 **Thank u~**

* * *

 **-** _ **Cause CB are my Flashlight-**_

 _ **-Bap3arls-**_


End file.
